


Give me back my glasses

by 1001scoganmusings



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001scoganmusings/pseuds/1001scoganmusings
Summary: This was inspired by a drawing by 7-automatic on tumbler.





	

“I’ll giv'em back if you give me a kiss.”

“You swear?” 

“Cross my heart.” Scott leaned in and kissed Logan slow and sweet. Logan, becoming impatient with Scott’s slow tempo climbed on to Scott’s lap, straddling him without breaking the kiss.

“Logan give me my glasses. I want to see you.” He was trying to catch his breath and failing. No can do slim. I like you better with'em off. Logan angled Scotts face up and Catching Scott off guard he thrust his tongue in to scotts mouth kissing him hard. His tongue exploring every inch of Scotts mouth. “Mmmm” scott moaned. He began rutting against Logan feeling his jeans become a little too tight. He broke the kiss in desperate need of air. “Guess I should ignore you more often if this is how your gonna be.” Earning him a glare from Logan.


End file.
